Undercover Job: Hiding from your enemies isn't so easy
by YukiIshiko
Summary: Yuki Ishiko decides to ditch her ninja job and hides amongst normal people with a normal job. The only problem is, the Akatsuki don't WANT her to do that. Oops? OC-centered, lots of flashbacks.


**I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Ah well, enjoy this One-Shot anyway and review/comment if you like.**

**Undercover Job: Hiding from your enemies isn't so easy**

Yuki Ishiko, a ninja originally from the Land of Ice, is currently listed as missing. Whilst stationed in the Leaf Village, Yuki disappears. Many were sent to find her but none succeed. After awhile, the searches just trickled to a stop. Posters offered rewards for anything to do with her, though most of the information given about her ended up being a hoax.

Truth be told, Yuki had been wary of the Leaf Village and of other ninja after encountering the Akatsuki several times. A fearsome group, Yuki had found herself nearly beside herself in terror at their power. She wasn't scared of any member in particular; it was when they teamed up to use their abilities that bothered her. The trouble was, they always paired up. You never just saw ONE Akatsuki member. Determined to not be told she has to fight them again, Yuki leaves. She knew it was a crime to leave during a ninja mission and not return, but she just could not bear to get another one stating "for the greater good" she must fight with the Akatsuki again.

Yuki did not want to be a ninja anymore, not if dealing with the Akatsuki was going to be a reoccurring thing. She had suffered enough, hadn't she?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
**Flashback**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Rain pours down endlessly, making the ground a world of mud and mush. Yuki strains to see through the thickness of the water but sees nothing. Without warning, a streak of lightning flashes past her head, missing by mere inches. Yuki gasps, then presses a hand to her side again. Glancing down, she sees blood is still oozing from a horrible wound inflicted from the battle that she was still attempting to flee. A dark voice cuts across the melee of weather. "You cannot hide from us, Yuki." Yuki sighs in frustration. A moment later, Itachi and Kisame appear before her. "This would seem to be the end for you." Yuki frowns. Pain explodes around her ribs, and everything goes black._

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**End flashback**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuki wakes up from her uneasy sleep and puts on her work uniform. She looks into the mirror. Yuki smiles at the girl looking back at her. "This is much better than blood and gore." Yuki blinks, shuddering to think of the other things she rather not remember but was forced to relive in every nightmare that she had. The nightmares ensured that she didn't want to go back to the life of a ninja anytime soon.

As she nibbles on a piece of toast, Yuki suddenly recalls another horrid incident.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Flashback**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Yuki is at a small restaurant eating a meal to regain her chakra when the table she is at is overturned. Confused, Yuki looks up and sees a pair of men in black cloaks glaring down at her. The red clouds on the black fabric give their allegiance away. Yuki mutters, "More Akatsuki?"_

_The duo look at one another. One takes out a giant scythe and swings it, the other seems to grow tentacles that creep around everywhere. Yuki swears under her breathe. "Hidan and Kakuzu, I presume?" _

_Hidan cackles. "Yeah, you're freaking right but it doesn't matter because you are going to die you stupid girl!" _

_Yuki dodges the scythe, just barely. "Why the heck do you lot want to kill me?" _

_Kakuzu, in his low voice, answers, "You helped the Leaf Village and you attacked us and ruined several of our missions."_

_Yuki frowns. "I didn't try to ruin your missions? It's not my fault you people show up when I am doing something." _

_Kakuzu shakes his head. "It is your fault. You know very well you were acting on orders. Don't pretend otherwise, it's insulting." _

_Yuki shrugs. Hidan resumes madly swinging his scythe, making Yuki run and dodge. She exits what is left of the restaurant and dashes for safety. The battle that ensues nearly kills her; it is pure luck that keeps her alive. A few Leaf Ninja jonin happen upon the fight and rescue her, though Hidan says, "Don't worry you stupid cow! We WILL get you eventually."_

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**End flashback**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Yuki finishes her breakfast quickly, trying not to think of the bad things. She goes to work at the pastry shop without delay. Working as a waitress at this small shop was the perfect cover job for Yuki. Who would ever expect a ninja like her to work in such a place? No one, she hoped. She calms down fairly quickly; she needed all her concentration to properly bake the scones and the muffins.

Watching the baked goods rise in the oven, Yuki unwillingly remembers more about the Akatsuki she so dreaded to see.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
**Yes, another flashback XD**  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Blasts of random strength echo around Yuki. She cannot see where it's coming from, but she knows its close. She can feel the heat and vibrations of the explosions in her bones. The feeling is not a good one. A mad cackling above her is the only warning she gets. Yuki makes hand signals to protect herself but they don't work quite right. Yuki finds that her hands are doing the OPPOSITE signs of the ones she is trying to do. Horrified, Yuki tries to stop but cannot. _

_Deidara and Sasori make themselves known. Yuki groans. "The guy who blows stuff up and the guy who like never freaking talks. Great. Let me guess, you two are ticked off at me too, for something, and I am going to regret it severely?" _

_Sasori glares at her. At least, it seemed a glare; Yuki wasn't entirely sure that the man had any other facial expressions. He says, "Don't play stupid girl. You know very well you sabotaged our mission in the Land of Sand. You and that other girl, you two ruined it all." _

_Yuki cannot move at this point, except to talk. "Well, if you thought I was going to watch you two destroy the whole town looking for stuff, you were obviously wrong, eh?" _

_Sasori doesn't answer her. "You will pay." _

_Yuki is about to ask when something sharp pierces her skin. She glances down to find an arrow lodged in her arm. "The heck?" _

_Deidara shrugs. "A gift for you from the both of us. Enjoy." _

_With that, both men vanish in the blink of an eye. Yuki is stunned. She tries to pull the arrow out, and realizes that is a big mistake. Pain erupts through her body as poison releases into her bloodstream. To add insult to injury, the arrow tip gets stuck in her skin and refuses to budge. Yuki looks at her arm in disbelief. Suddenly, BOOM. Her arm feels like it is on fire._

_Oh. That's probably because it IS on fire. _

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**End flashback**  
**OOOOOOOOOO**

Yuki removes the goods from the oven to cool. She sighs and thinks, "The Akatsuki are no longer my problem. I am not a ninja anymore and they cannot bother me. Life is good." She knocks on wood for good luck.

The bell on the shop door dingles, signaling that customers have entered. Yuki puts on a smile and waltzes out from the kitchen to take their orders. Finding the people are already at a table, she approaches the group with enthusiasm and says, "Good afternoon! Welcome to the pastry shop! Are you all ready to order?" As she talks, Yuki's speech becomes softer and quieter until her voice is almost a whisper.

One of the men in the group snorts. "Not just yet you dumb cow. Come back in a minute."

Yuki faintly nods, taking several steps back. In a panic, she stumbles into the kitchen. The other waitresses look at her funny. One asks, "What's the matter with you?"

Yuki gapes and points. "Akatsuki. Several of them. I can't go back out there!"

One of the girls peek out to confirm Yuki's story. "Yeah, there's four of them out there. What do we do?"

The manager speaks up. "Serve them like you would anyone else. If you don't think you can do it Rena, then by all means stay back here until they are gone."

Yuki sighs, nearly forgetting that her alias in this town is Rena. "Thank you, sir." The manager shrugs and walks on, leaving the waitresses to debate who would go take the order of the rough-looking Akatsuki members.

After a moment, one of the girls goes out. A loud crash followed by the girl's scream signals that things did not go well. The unfortunate girl runs back into the kitchen area looking horrified. She pants, "They said Rena has to come back out! They will DESTROY this place if she doesn't!" They all look at Yuki, who is crouched on the floor.

The manager raises an eyebrow. "Why are these Akatsuki so stuck on having YOU come back out? Do you know them or something?" Yuki doesn't answer. "Rena? What's going on here?"

Yuki looks up and says in a soft voice, "We are all in danger. I have to leave this place now. If you all are smart, you will do the same." Yuki stands and creeps towards the back door.

A loud voice calls out, "HEEEEY! WENCH! GET OUT HERE AND SERVE US!" Insane cackling follows this shout. "DON'T MAKE US COME BACK THERE!"

Yuki has her hand on the doorknob when someone yanks her back. She hisses, "What are you doing?"

The manager sighs. "The customers want YOU, so it is YOU they will get. I will not allow you to run away and ruin our reputation." He smiles at her wickedly.

Yuki looks into his eyes and her stomach drops. "You… you're a fan of them, aren't you?"

The manager just smiles and drags her out to where the Akatsuki are. "Here she is, as promised. Enjoy." He gives another wicked smile and returns to the kitchen, leaving Yuki stranded with the Akatsuki members.

Yuki covers her eyes momentarily. As luck would have it, the four Akatsuki impatiently waiting for her arrival were the very ones she didn't want to deal with: Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara. She mutters incoherently, making one rather impatient man snort angrily.

"Well, this has to be her."

Another says, "Her nametag says 'Rena' though."

"Clearly an alias. This is the girl, no doubt."

"I want the money for turning her in, so let's get going."

Yuki had been looking from one to the other, trying to figure out what was happening. At hearing the words 'turning her in,' Yuki takes a step back. She shakes her head. "Oh no, I am not going ANYWHERE with you lot." Hidan lunges for her, but she dashes through the door. "Leave me alone!"

Hidan and the others follow her, keeping her in sight. Hidan grabs Yuki by the hair and hauls back, making her fall over backwards. Howling in pain, she reaches up to try and loosen his grip, with no luck. Hidan lifts her up higher and laughs. "No where to run to now girly. Time to give up."

Yuki goes limp, knowing he is right. There is no point fighting anymore because they are much more skilled than she is. She is pretty much the worst excuse for a ninja that there is, at least, that is how she feels.

Kakuzu barks at Hidan, "Let her go. She's conscious, let her walk on her own."

Hidan lets her go and Yuki falls to the ground. She looks up wonderingly and blinks. Kakuzu's cold eyes look into hers and Yuki cannot believe the fear that overtakes her. Knowing it is now or never, Yuki shakily stands up and takes a breath. "I will go nowhere with you, and I mean it."

Yuki doesn't move, so the Akatsuki just stare at her. A moment later, Yuki disappears. Kakuzu and Hidan both swear while Deidara just looks on in confusion. Sasori points out the obvious, "A clone. Very well made too. It seems the search is still on." The Akatsuki members file out of town and go back to their headquarters, letting the matter lie for now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuki jumps another few feet before stopping to catch her breathe. She smiles and chuckles. "That clone bought me quite a bit of time. This time, though, I think a big city will work better than a small town." She looks down at the bustling city below her. "Cheers."

Yuki descends into the city and blends in among the people. As she looks around, she says a silent wish that she can live here for a while and not have to deal with any unwanted drama.

It was a great wish, and one that would hopefully work for a time.

**END!**

**In case anyone is wondering how Yuki survived all those encounters ... PURE LUCK. XD In actuality she knows a medic ninja who most likely patches her up each time. **


End file.
